Destined
by Uniquely Amazing
Summary: The professor's death was no mere coincidence, It was forebode since the day he was born. He realizes that with few time left and much work to get done, he must finish up his newest invention, even if it takes him until the day of his death. Now it's up to the girls to go back in time and stop his death from happening in hopes to save their beloved Townsville.
1. Prologue

**Okay, So I deleted Forgotten, because I got this amazing idea and it kind stole the plot of Forgotten but not really, anyways! Here you go! **

**Rated T for the following reasons: Violence, Character Death, and Profanity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PowerPuff Girls **

**Also, I'm going to make this mind of like a fan-story, where basically you send me suggestions and I see if can squeeze them in, or I have contests for like a co-writer or some sneak peaks at future chapters and spoilers. Basically, anything you guys say, is my command for this story, and I might do it in the others too. Plus, I pick one top comment every chapter! Good Luck and may the odds be ever in your favor ;D**

**P.S This is a short chapter**

* * *

**Prologue**

His concentrated glare hardened as the bits of spark bounced off in different directions, and the light from the blowtorch gave his face an eerie glow. He pulled the black welding mask off of his face and wiped the trails of sweat from his forehead. Just a few more pieces. He thought.

The concern in his eyes grew when they met the digital clock across the room. _1:40. The girls would be home in twenty minutes. August 31st couldn't have come any faster, huh?_ He asked himself. With a deep breath he pulled down his mask and continued working, faster than he had ever done before.

Almost like clockwork, he put his tool down and heard the pitter patter of feet on the floor above. He took off his mask and placed it on top of the invention and smiled as his super heroines hugged onto his legs. They all had something to say and all spoke at the same time, causing him to chuckle.

"Girls, girls. How about we go for some ice cream and you each tell me what you want, okay?" Each pair of eyes sparkled once the word ice cream was mentioned and they sped upstairs to get changed from their school uniforms.

The Professor took one last look at his laboratory, letting his fingers explore the familiar surroundings. They stopped on the table that held the grey cauldron, the one that was used to create the powerpuff girls, and then never used again. His smile spread into a thin line as he wiped the dust off of the old thing. His greatest achievement that laid untouched for five years, and would lay untouched for many more.

"Professor, come on, we're not getting any younger here, and neither are you, let's go!" Buttercup shouted from upstairs.

"Buttercup. Shush or we might not get our ice cream." Oh, Bubbles. Sweet, naive, innocent Bubbles. Guilt took over as he suddenly realized the damage that would be permanently done to those poor, innocent girls.

He shook his head. "I-I'm on my way, girls." he called as he took one last deep breath. He sure was going to miss this place. Muffled sobs filled the lab, but they didn't belong to him. He has been watched over his whole life, every dramatic moment like this was always echoed by muffled sobbing, and for once he finally understood why.

* * *

"You should've seen me, dad! I was all like _whoosh_ and the other team was all like _oh, the girl has the ball we are going to win._ And I was all like,_ no you won't,suckers!_ And I scored the winning goal. It was amazing!" Buttercup brought a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, hoping she would calm herself down.

"I'm very proud of you, Buttercup." He replied as he checked the time on his watch. _3:50,_ Only ten minutes left. It almost made him anxious, waiting for his death to come, but he would honestly do whatever it takes to save him little girls.

"Dad, dad!" Bubbles squeaked as she tried to catch his attention. John shook back into reality and stared at his blue-eyed daughter with his undivided attention. "I drew you a picture, of all of us, in art class. I want you to keep it, forever!" Her smile widened as she reached into her pocket and handed him the folded paper.

John unfolded it, catching a quick glimpse of the time as he did._ 3:56._ His last four minutes of life, and he couldn't ask to spend it any other day. His smile widened as he stuffed the picture in his lab coat pocket. "It's very nice, Bubbles. Thank you." Bubbles blushed slightly and stuffed another spoonful of ice cream in her

"I got elected class president, for the third year in a row!" Blossom said, a smile forming on her happy lips. Buttercup huffed and grabbed a spoonful of ice cream, preparing to fling it at Blossom's hair.

"Buttercup." he said with an irritated tone. Buttercup smiled and fed herself the scoop of Ice Cream instead. Professor took one last look at his watch and sighed._ 3:59._ "Girls, look, I-"

A gun clicked behind the professor and he turned around, throwing his arms up in the air for surrender. The girls took their battle stances, each with protective glares on their childish faces. "Girls, go!" he shouted as the gun trembled on his forehead.

"But, Professor!" Their voices echoed.

He turned around, heartbroken by the look on his little girl's faces. "Go, _now!_" He shouted as he watched his daughters fly off. He nodded at the cloaked figure and it took a deep breath, pulling the trigger and sending the man's, now, lifeless body to the ground with a bang.

"Dad!" Buttercup shrieked as she stared at the scene unfold before her. Blossom and Bubbles froze at the sound of their sister's blood curdling scream.

"Go home, Bubbles.I'll get Buttercup." Blossom ordered, knowing to expect the worst.

"But-"

"Bubbles, please. Just go home. We'll be there in a few. I need to have a talk with your sister." and with that she took off, leaving Bubbles with nothing but a pink streak in the sky and hundreds of unanswered questions.


	2. 1

**Rated T for the following reasons: Violence, Character Death, and Profanity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PowerPuff Girls**

**Sorry about not updating yesterday guys, I really wanted to but one of my friends came over... and let's just say she doesn't enjoy when I lock myself in my room for ten hours straight while I read and write fanfiction... Hm... go figure. But there is a ****_lot_**** to take in this chapter and a few things I'm going to clear up.  
1) I know this chapter seems messy and random, but it's really not. Pay attention well enough and you might pick up a few things ;D  
2) The story is now taking place ten years after the incident and the girls are 20 and are somewhat, semi-normal and live in their same home.  
3) I start school in NINE days... ****_shit_****. Which means if updates weren't slower now, they will definitely slow down. I'm going into Junior Year... I get my schedule in 5 days and I can't wait to share it with you guys! lol Keeping my fingers crossed for psychology!  
4) I am going to start putting a ****_Previously On_**** Section on this story, the ****_Next Time on _**** section will be updated ****_AFTER I finish writing it, so It could take a while._****  
5) I NEED A COVER IMAGE! ANY IDEAS, PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE COMMENTS!  
6) I love you all,sorry for the extremely long authors note! and enjoy. (P.s Check out the Bottom for replies on reviews! :D)**

* * *

_Previously On _Destined:  
The professor was killed by a mysterious hooded figure, and the girls were devastated by the action. He, on the other hand, knew it was going to happen.

* * *

** ~1~**

Pink eyes stared without purpose into the mid-morning sun. She was waiting for the paper, like she did every Tuesday morning; only today, it was something worth reading. The Mayor had phoned the girls awhile back, letting them know that he was going to retire in a few weeks time, but he didn't say who the job was going to.

The front door creaked open and her eyes landed on her younger sister. She had her usual work out clothes; a baggy, oversized green t-shirt, black leggings, and black converse. Buttercup looked down at her sister, who sat in the pink chair with her mug of coffee. She nodded toward her sister while she tampered with her headphones and jogged off.

You could say that these girls were now_ normal_, as in they kept their powers to a bare minimum. After the... incident, the girls were too depressed to fight crime, plunging Townsville into absolute hell as villains overthrew the city. People cried for weeks, hoping that maybe, just maybe, their super trio would save the day.

It wasn't until a mysterious new superhero came into town that the villains were overthrown, and without the Powerpuff Girls around the villains had nothing left to fight for, and all went their separate ways. Sure, there were a few robberies, but the cops quickly took care of those small crimes. But just like the hero came, it went and was never seen again.

Townsville kept calm and quiet after that; no Rowdyruff Boys, no Mojo Jojo, no_ HIM_, no Fuzzy Lumpkins, no GangGreene Gang, nothing. But that was nearly ten years ago. Blossom had heard rumors around town on various trips to the Supermarket or the Gas station, about the Villains sneaking around Townsville, but they did nothing. Simply roamed.

"Morning, Blossom," Cody, the paper boy, called as he held the paper out for her. She smiled at him, he was a young kid, no older than eight, with deep blue eyes and shaggy, dirty blond hair. His older brother, Colton, sat in the mail truck and waved at the pink Puff. She waved back and turned her attention to Cody once again.

"Morning, Code-ster." She said with a giggle as she ruffled his hair. "What's the news this week? Who is the new mayor?"

A new voice spoke up, causing Blossom to blush. "Hey, Blossy. I suggest you be careful when you open to page five, you might not like what you see in there." He wrapped his arms around his little brother and pulled him into a hug.

Blossom raised an eyebrow, but opened up to page five. "_Townsville's Youngest, And Most Charming, Mayor._" She said, repeating the headlines. "So what, he's young, might be attractive." She joked, sending a wink in her boyfriend's direction.

"Who might be attractive?" Buttercup heaved as she arrived back on the porch and tried to catch her breath.

Colton chuckled and turned his attention back to Blossom. "Keep reading."

"_It is now time to say our last farewells to our beloved Mr. Mayor. Turning 90 just last week, he decided that it was about time that he hung up his coat and called it quits. After weeks of top-secret activity he is now ready to reveal Townsville's newest mayor. At the young age of Twenty-One, a young Brick Jojo, formally retired member of the notorious trio The Rowdyruff Boys, will be representing the peaceful city that is... __**Townsville?**_ Is he **insane?** What is he thinking?" Blossom shouted, obviously enraged.

Buttercup's eye twitched while she clenched her fists, trying her hardest not to break loose. Last time she was this mad, she destroyed almost all of Townsville, but she clearly couldn't do that anymore, especially with Brick as mayor. "How did Mr. Mayor even_ agree_ to this?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know," Blossom huffed. She was so confused, which is a rare for the intellectual redhead.

Colton's eyes landed on Blossom and he sighed. "I wish I could help, girls but, Cody and I have to get going; there are still twenty more streets we have to deliver to."

Blossom tightened her grip on the, already crinkled, newspaper and stood up. As frustrated as she was, she wouldn't give up a proper goodbye from such a sweet boy. He pulled her into a tight hug and smiled, nothing made him happier than holding that pink-eyed beauty, _his_ pink-eyed beauty, close.

"Alright, let's hurry this love train up," Buttercup called from behind the couple as she fluffed her hair up with a towel. The scent of her cocoa shampoo let them know that she had taken a shower in the time that they had spent saying goodbye. "I am in the mood to kick some Rowdyruff ass!"

"_Buttercup_," the couple hissed as they gestured toward the young child.

"Oh," Buttercup blushed as she held up her hand for the oblivious kid. Cody smiled when he recognized the hand gesture and quickly high-fived the green puff. "Yeah! That'a boy!"

"**_Blossom!_**" Bubbles' ear piercing scream called, setting off a few car alarms in the process. Colton took a deep breath and finished his goodbye's before grabbing his brother's hand and pulling him into the car. Just as he pulled away from the curb, the front door shot open, revealing a scared blonde girl. "Brick's the new mayor."

Buttercup took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "We already established this, it was in the paper."

"Oh. Well what do we do?"

"I say, we go to the Mayor's office and give Brick a good_ talking too._" Her green eyes shone with mischief as she spoke, ending her sentence with a crack of her knuckles.

"Yes! I mean... No, but yes!" Bubbles shot the leader a confused stare. "We can try to be civil about this and if all else fails, we can go with your method, Buttercup." Buttercup groaned, but agreed to the matter. "It's settled then, let's go!

* * *

"Girls!" An older women called as they arrived on the steps of the Mayor's office. Three pairs of eyes shot up at the breathtaking older woman. She still hid her face behind her, slightly smaller, red curls. Her shape was still exactly the same, after ten long years, and she still hadn't changed her signature style.

"Ms. Bellum!" They shouted as they ran to hug the ravishing forty-year old. "We've missed you so much!" Bubbles squealed as she hugged the woman tighter.

"Not enough to visit, or call at least." She joked. Buttercup chuckled.

"Well, you see. I wasn't the happiest camper when I rampaged the house and broke just about everything regarding communication." She smiled sheepishly and Ms. Bellum laughed.

"Say, what _are_ you doing here, girls?" She asked with the utmost curiosity. "Not that I didn't enjoy the visit, it was just unexpected, you know."

Buttercup, obviously offended, shot her a look. "I could ask you the same thing- ow!" Blossom elbowed her side, shutting her up.

"I... work here?" She answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Don't mind her, she's-" Blossom stared at her younger sister and back at Ms. Bellum. "She's, well, Buttercup. We, on the other hand, came to offer the Mayor a quick visit to clear a few _rough patches_ from our childhood."

Ms. Bellum nodded and touched a hand to her ear. "Mr. Jojo, the Powerpuff Girls are here to see you, may I send them in?" She nodded and signaled for the girls to follow.

"Ms. Bellum, what's that?" Bubbles asked after a few minutes of silence. She received a slap on the shoulder from Buttercup.

"It's a bluetooth, dummy!"

"Buttercup's right, Bubbles. Everyone in the building has one, mayor's new rule."

Blossom furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would he make_ that_ a rule?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She said calmly as she brought the girls to a stop in front of a pair of wooden doors. She pulled them open and ushered the girls inside.

"Thank you, Ms. Bellum." His rasped. The red-head gulped loudly and nodded, closing the door behind her as she left.

"Wow, you finally learned those words, when does hell freeze over?" Buttercup joked as she flopped down on the newly added couch. His red eyes suppressed a glare as he gesture for the other two puffs to take a seat. Blossom caught his gaze as she sat down and shuddered; something about his eyes gave her a newly developed eerie feeling.

He stood up and walked around the desk and toward the girls. "One day, it's only been one day and I'm up to here with papers, complaints, and stress. I don't know how that old fuck managed to do it for fifty damn years."

"_Don't_ talk about Mayor like that, you... you-" Brick sped to her side and cupped her cheeks in his strong grasp.

"You what, _blondie_?" He asked, as his grip tightened, causing her tears to spill.

"Hey! Don't touch her!" Blossom and Buttercup shouted as they stood up. Buttercup raised her fist, but with a snap of Brick's free hand, hers was stopped in mid-air.

"Miss me, babe?" He asked as he brought her hands to her back. "Cause I didn't miss you."

Blossom kicked and screamed as the blue ruffs grip tightened around her waist. "Let go of me, you jerk!" She screeched.

"Oh, I certainly did, baby." Buttercup replied, causing Butch to raise an eyebrow in disgust. She smirked and slammed her head back and nailed him in the nose.

While Boomer was distracted, trying to help his brother, Buttercup pulled Brick away from Bubbles and Blossom went to punch him, but was quickly stopped by his hand. He pulled her hand painfully behind her back and pushed her against the nearest wall, causing the entire building to shake.

"You listen to me, and you listen good, Pinkie," Brick whispered harshly into her ear. "You have ten days to hand him over or you and your sister's are _gone_, understand?"

"Hand who over? What are you talking about?" Blossom asked, letting her eyes scan around for her sisters. Bubbles sat crying in a corner with Boomer standing in an almost protective manner over her. Buttercup, on the other hand, was nowhere in sight, but the repeated punches heard in the background were enough to make the leader smile.

"_The Professor."_ He hissed, causing Bubbles to cry even more and Buttercup to stare at him in a trance-like state.

"You moronic, incompetent _asshole_. The Professor, _my father_, is _dead_. You were there. You guys came to the funeral, I remember, you tried to ruin the whole thing!" Hot and angry tears streamed from the eyes of the eldest Powerpuff. Buttercup was so angered that she ended up punching Butch right through the first and second floors of the building, nearly snapping his neck on impact.

Brick pushed Blossom closer to the wall, just far enough for her cheek to touch the cold wall and cause her to cringe. "I know he's dead you dumb bitch, there's something there. He_ left_ something and I can feel it, and I know damn well that you can too." He whispered low enough for just the two of them to hear. "Ten days, Blossom." He pushed her one last time against the wall before letting her go.

Blossom sighed and rushed over to Bubbles, holding her in a sisterly hug. She shot Buttercup and look and took off, leaving a huge gaping hole in the ceiling.

"I_ just_ fucking had that redone!" Brick yelled after the two with a scowl on his face. "Great..."

"I'm not done with you, Jojo. You or your other idiotic brothers. I'll be back, and you won't be able to see what's coming for you. I swear on my..." her breath got caught in the back of her throat and her heart grew heavy. "On my dad's grave. You won't be mayor much longer." She took a deep shaky breath and slapped him across the face as hard as she could, sending him flying through three walls, then flew off.

"I got her, Brick!" Butch spoke up, his eye twitching with excitement.

Brick stood up and dusted himself off. "Forget her. Call someone to come fix this, I'll get them back, trust me."

* * *

Buttercup hissed as Blossom brought the bag of peas and placed it slowly on her swelling eye. "Ow! I may have super powers- ow - but that shit's still cold!" Blossom sighed and shrugged. She never would've thought that after all the commotion that happened nine years ago, that the Rowdyruff boys, or any of the other super villains would've been back.

The rapid, repetitive, knocking was enough to put all three girls on red alert. Blossom inched toward the door, catching an umbrella that Buttercup tossed her way, and sighed. "Blossom!" His irritated voice called. Blossom and the girls took a sigh of relief while she headed toward the door to open it.

"Sorry, Colton." She apologized, not realizing that it was pouring outside. "Sorry, Cody." She flashed an apologetic smile to the child and he shrugged.

"Did you see the news?" He asked, earning a shake of the head from the three. "Well change it to channel- _whoa_, what happened to your _eye?_- fifteen." Buttercup bit back an insult and changed it to the local news channel.

_We sat down with a Mr. Brick Jojo, better known as the new mayor of our lovely home, earlier this evening and he had this to say._ The screen flashed from the calm and quiet newsroom, to the only untouched part of the red ruff's office.

_ 'Please excuse the mess, my brothers had a petty argument that escalated a bit too quickly.'_ He put on his most charismatic smile and continued,_"Citizen's of Townsville, In ten days time I will give Townsville the biggest, and most prosperous surprise ever.''_

_ 'Can we get a little hint on what the surprise might be?"_ a feminine voice called from behind the camera. Brick smiled and nodded.

_ 'Sure, Cindy. Let's just say that after this time is up, your mind might just be blown!'_ The anchorwoman signed off and the screen faded back into the newsroom.

"Oh my _God!_ Did you see how swollen his cheek was? I am amazing!" Buttercup praised herself as she nearly laughed herself off of the couch.

"I'm surprised you _could_ see it, with that nasty black eye and all. Who did that to you, anyway?"

Buttercup sucked on the inside of her cheek in attempt to keep her insults to herself. "Butch, that asshole." She replied simply.

"Ouch..."

Buttercup nodded and Blossom sighed, running a hand through her frizzy red hair. "What are you-. Why-. Are you planning on spending the night? It's almost one in the morning." She tried to be as civil with the situation as possible, but she didn't want her boyfriend in the house if something _were_ to happen. Colton shrugged and Blossom pursed her lips. "Buttercup,you're the strongest. Go downstairs and get the mattress."

Buttercup's smirk dropped, replaced by an unbelievably sad smile. "But- I..."

"I'll do it!" Cody piped up.

Buttercup shot him a glare and sighed. "No, no little one, I've got it."

It was a short walk from the living room to the basement door, but she hadn't been focused on the walk at all. In fact, she wasn't focused on anything, she was just... blank. She always hated walking by the basement, that was the last place she ever saw her dad _truly_ happy.

She stared at the white door in awe, as silly as it may sound, she was happy that it was still exactly the same. She would've thought that with all the times she had torn up the house, it would've been replaced with something new.

Buttercup took a deep, shaky breath and reached for the handle. With every blink she could see a new memory of her and her father cross her mind, and when she tried to stop the tears from spilling, it was even worse.

"C'mon, pull yourself together. He wouldn't want you to be like this!" She repeated to herself as she turned on the, surprisingly still functioning, light and walked down the creaking steps. Her eyes quickly fixed themselves on the mattress and she sighed, speeding over to the object.

Her eyes then noticed a green light that blinked repeatedly on and off in a far corner of the lab. _It's been ten years, how can something down here still work_? She thought to herself as she grabbed the small cube and examined it; nothing. The blinking just stopped. She rolled her good eye and stuffed the object in her pocket and headed upstairs, lugging the mattress behind her.

* * *

**ROC95: You're the best, lol. You've been there for my stories since like ****_two_**** years ago, and i just thought I'd say thanks ^.^  
alycat63: Thanks, sweetie! Glad you like it, hope you like this one too! :D  
mlbv-grimm: Close, sweetheart, ****_really_**** close! I throw a few plot twists here and there but ****_trust _****, you are CLOSE! It's almost like you read my mind! I really hope you think that it's awesome from beginning to end :)**


	3. 2

**Weird story to update, huh? I just finally got some freetime on my hands and typed this up.  
I am almost done with drivers ed, meaning I'll have my permit by next weekend! and then I have guitar lessons every Saturday and i JUST got GTA 5 last week so my schedule has been paacked! **  
**I hope you enjoy this update, and feel free to tell me anything you want either in the comments or message me, im always available to talk... well sometimes cx**

* * *

**~2~**

The aroma of freshly cooked bacon filled the Utonium household, filling it with a genuine warmth that had gone missing since the incident. Buttercup's nose wiggled in her sleep and she moaned softly as she rolled over in her bed to make her way downstairs. She yawned, pushing the blankets aside and sitting up on her bed.

From the corner of her tired eye, she saw a shadow on her green walls. While turning around, she was met with the biggest surprise of her life. Outside of her window, not even ten feet away, floated her counterpart with a sign that read, "Nine more days."

Not wanting to sound like a pussy, she decided against screaming, or doing anything for that matter. She was frozen with pure shock, and just as fast as he and, he vanished, causing Buttercup to do a double take and question her sanity.

"What the fuck," was all she could manage before she stood up and made her way mindlessly down the stairs. Her eyes were met with a buffet fit for a king on her dining room table, pushing her previous hallucination aside. "Wow, Blossy, what's the special occasion?"

Blossom rolled her eyes, sure that her sister probably forgot that her boyfriend and his younger brother had slept over the night before. She turned off the stove and brought the mug of coffee to her lips, taking a light sip.

"Any news on this... dilemma, girls?" She asked as she tried to clear the smoke from her mug with a slight kick of her ice breath. Buttercup tensed up, which didn't go unnoticed by the eldest of the sisters, and continued to stuff her face.

"Nope, everyone in Townsville seems so normal, as if the Rowdyruffs hadn't tried to kill us, and destroy the town, plenty of times. It's odd." Bubbles murdered as she flipped through every news channel they had. She pulled her baby blue blanket closer to her body and shivered. "Hey, Bloss, do you mind turning up the AC, I'm freezing."

"It is a bit chilly..." Colton commented as he exited the bathroom, shirtless.

"Really? I couldn't tell by the way your nipples are trying to poke out of your chest dude, put on a shirt." Buttercup hissed, causing Cody to burst into a fit of giggles and spew the orange juice that he was drinking all over his brother.

"I'll get it," Blossom said in defeat as she walked over to the thermostat. "Hmm... that's weird, the AC is at fifty degrees, did any of you change it?" She questioned, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Nope." Everyone chorused, as they continued what they were doing. Blossom furrowed her eyebrows and sighed, this was something very strange.

The rest of the morning carried out like that, with Blossom lost in her train of thought, Buttercup, Cody and Colton engaging in small talk as they ate, and Bubbles on the couch, trying to see if any news channels had any word on what was going to happen.

Colton looked up at his girlfriend, worried for all the possible things that could be running through her poor mind. Nothing upset him more than seeing Blossom lost in thought, because it meant that there would be less bonding time for the two of them. His worried eyes met her lost ones, pleading for her to come back and just smile.

"Hey uh, it's almost noon, you guys should get going, your mom must be worried sick." Blossom said, the moment she snapped out of her trance.

"But, uh-"

"But , nothing. Butts are for sitting. You, my lovely, wonderful, magnificent boyfriend, need to get a move on before it's too late,besides I need to have a little talk with my sisters, a very important talk." Her eyes landed on Buttercup, who sank into the dinning chair.

Colton didn't even dare to testify and try to stay,. He knew well enough that one Blossom kicked him out of the house it was something very important that he couldn't be around to hear, at all. Just thinking about the last time he tried to eavesdrop on their important family conversations makes him cringe. He sighed and grabbed his keys from the counter, took his brother's hand, and left without another word.

* * *

"C'mon Buttercup, you have to tell us!" Bubbles whined, as she stared straight into her older sister's eyes. Buttercup huffed, obviously not about to give in, even with her current position. The three sisters were in her room, and she lay sprawled out on the floor with Bubbles sitting on top of her, and Blossom tossing the cube she had found the night before in her hand.

Buttercup's eyes grew wide when she finally noticed what Blossom was toying with. "Blossom, what is that?" Her voice sounded strained, and not just because of the hundred and thirty pound blonde that sat on her stomach.

"Oh, this? It's nothing really. A cube, with a glowing blue light. Anything you want to tell me?" She hissed in her manipulative manor. It was enough to get under Buttercup's skin, and it did.

"You better put that down or so help me- wait, did you say, blue?" Buttercup craved nothing more than to be let loose from under her sister. As light as she may seem, it's not the same when she is sitting on you.

"Yeah... why?"

"It's just that it was green when I picked it up last night." Buttercup said, almost as if to question herself.

Blossom raised an eyebrow and turned to her youngest sister. "Bubbles, come here..." She ordered, an order which Bubbles quickly followed. "Hold this for a second." Bubbles took the cube in her hands, and her sister's gathered around her.

The pace at which the cube blinked its light blue rays quickened and grew brighter, blinding the trio, before it ceased any signs to indicate that it ever blinked. Tears filled up Bubbles eyes as her mind flooded with insults for stupidity on breaking such a simple object, and as her first tear escaped, the cube began to blink once more, only this time, it was pink.

Blossom didn't hesitate upon grabbing the cube, she was only awestruck when the bursts of pink, green, and blue colors exploded onto Buttercup's walls and ricochet back into the cube. Then, the room grew dark, a pitch black color, even though a glimpse of sunlight that escaped through the cracks of the drapes could be seen.

"Blossom, I'm scared!" Bubbles shouted into the darkness as she grabbed hold of the closest thing to her, which just so happened to be Buttercup. The brunette grunted as she tried to pry the helpless blonde off of her, and after she had no luck, she took a deep breath and let her be.

The light slowly flickered on, bringing only seconds of light into the room at a time. As the light continued to shine brighter, the girls noticed an odd static-y noise coming from the cube, that now lay on the side of the room opposite the girls.

"Hello… G-girl's… Can you hear me?" The static in the radio transmission was so rough it made it almost impossible for the human ears to hear the voice…. Human, the blood froze in Blossom's veins, while Bubbles looked as white as paper, and Buttercup felt tears welling up behind her closed eyelids. None of them were ready for what lay ahead of them.


End file.
